Dexlansoprazole is chemically described as 2-[(R)-{[3-methyl-4-(2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy)pyridin-2-yl]methyl}sulfinyl]-1H-benzimidazole as represented by Formula I.

Dexlansoprazole is reportedly useful for healing of all grades of erosive esophagitis (EE) for up to 8 weeks, to maintain healing of EE for up to 6 months and for the treatment of heartburn associated with non-erosive gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) for 4 weeks.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,462,058 and 7,285,668 and U.S. Publication No. 2007/0004779 describe processes for preparing crystalline forms of dexlansoprazole and its hydrates. PCT Publication No. WO 2009/117489 describes processes for the preparation of amorphous dexlansoprazole.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,271,182 discloses the formation of alkali and alkaline earth metal salts—such as sodium, magnesium, lithium, potassium, calcium, and barium—of dexlansoprazole, by reacting dexlansoprazole with a metal hydroxide, a metal alkoxide or a metal amide.